mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone Units
The Clone Units, known as A Unit and J Unit are genetic clones of Adam Lyon and Jake Spidermonkey, respectively. They appeared in "The Two Jakes". Biography In "The Two Jakes", Jake revealed that he had a clone of himself, that he sent to class, whenever he didn't want to go. Apparently, he has a mirror in his locker, which can bring the reflections to life. When Adam asked him how he got a hold of this kind of technology, the answer was just a simple "I know a guy." Adam wished he could have a clone to bail him out of glass and Jake gave him one. Jake's clone was named "J Unit" and Adam's was "A Unit". Adam and Jake hid in their lockers, while their clones went about their lives. Principal Pixiefrog passed by and A Unit stuck his tongue out at him. Pixiefrog told him that if he did that again, he'd be going to his office, and A Unit proceeded to call him an idiot, landing him in huge trouble. Adam was both frightened and relieved. Relieved that he wasn't going to detention, but still frightened that an exact clone of him had sullied his record. Later, in Mr. Hornbill's Class, A Unit and J Unit took their clothes off and started dancing around the room, naked. Mr. Hornbill yelled at them both, but they ignored him, throughout the entire class period, gaining the attention of allt he students. A Unit and J Unit swung on vines and Ingrid's neck, which got them on the bad sides of even their own friends. Once the whole school was talking about A and J Unit's antics, Adam and Jake knew it was time to put a stop to it. A and J Unit went through a rapid aging process. Jake explained that since they were cloned and aged up from babies to kids as quick as they were, they'd go through the rest of the aging process at thr same rate. A and J UNit used the same DNA as them, they'd grow into adults like they would someday. A and J Unit became teenagers and blamed Adam and Jake for everything they did. Principal Pixiefrog and Nurse Gazelle came in, and because they were very stupid, they though A and J Unit were the originals, due to them acting like the normal ones first, completely missing the fact that one pair of Adams and Jakes were 16 year old boys. It wasn't long before they realized their mistake. A and J Unit rand for their lives, but they started aging into 40 year old adults and started slowing down. They'd later become 80 year old men and became very decrepit and senile. Adam and Jake thought it'd only be kind to let them live their last few moments doing something fun. So, they served as pawns for their game of shuffle board. A Unit and J Unit would push Adam and Jake across the oily parking lot and have fun shuffle boarding for a few minutes before they finally died. Gallery Adam and Jake's Clones Up To No Good.png Clones at Lunch.png Clones on Pixiefrog's Scooter.png Clones as Men.png Rusting Up Adam and Jake.png Clones in Twilight Years.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Primates Category:Deceased Category:Lyon Family Category:Spidermonkey Family Category:One Time Characters